Kiss of the Devil
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Teen aged boys were so easy and so predictable, Wuya smirked as a new plan formulated. A quick mentioning of Wuya and Raimundo...


Title: Kiss of the Devil.

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Well my name isn't Christy Hui so it's not mine.

Paring: very very very slight Raimundo and Wuya (in a real body thank you)

Warnings: none I guess...I guess looking at the pairing would tell you everything you need to know.

Summary: Teen aged boys were so easy and so predictable, Wuya smirked as a new plan formulated. A quick mentioning of Wuya and Raimundo...

Dedication: To my bro for suggesting this pairing to me...Here ya go Dragon...

A/n: Haha ok a little background about this fic. This is inspired by my bro that's why he gets the dedication. But it's his because he was the one that gave the pairing to me- much to my fear- sorry Raimundo-Wuya fans I just see Raimundo with several others and Wuya and Chase together are too cute. But he kept saying this pairing and the next thing I knew this came to mind. So blame him...

_x-x-x-_

Raimundo knelt down, his arms hugging his knees to his chest. Tears stung in the back of his emerald eyes threatening to spill over as the teen relived the betrayal of his comrades...his friends...his family. But what hurt the Brazilian more then what he did was the look on _her _face. The hurt in Kimiko's eyes as he activated the tiger claws and ran out. That was the one look he never wanted to cause her.

Now he sat alone on a grassy cliff staring at the small city below, haunted by his memories. "Alone," Raimundo whispered as he buried his face into his knees, his tears silently streaking down his face. No amount of video games was worth what he did to his second family. And now he could never face them again...Not after what he did to them.

As though sensing his saddened mood the wind blew lightly caressing his tanned skin. Lightly it ruffled his ebony hair before twirling around him. A small smile crept over the teen's face as he felt the wind's airy hug. The tears dried on his tear-stained cheeks as Raimundo lifted his head. The heaviness of his heart lifted as he felt the reassuring caresses of the wind, an almost motherly touch. A simple reminder that not everything was against him in this cruel world. As quickly as it had come the wind left, snaking through the tall green grass.

The crunching of grass startled Raimundo back to the real world. As the soft whisperings of the wind left him completely Raimundo realized just how alone he truly was in the world. The heaviness that had left him came crushing back down on the boy's heart, causing a harsh pain to settle in his chest. Behind him Raimundo could feel the grass move.

"You don't seem too happy here Raimundo." Two arms wrapped around the boy's chest as he was pulled back, his head settling onto Wuya's shoulder. His legs slackened, sliding to the ground as he lost himself in the scenery around him. Slowly he felt himself slide away; in his mind Raimundo could almost feel himself fly away. If it was not for the arms hugging him tightly and the chin digging into the top of his head he would have flown away. High into the open sky where at least he would have his element to keep him company.

"Why," Wuya lowered her voice till it was nothing more then a gentle whisper, "are you so unhappy here Raimundo?" Feeling the boy's shoulders rise and fall in a shrug, Wuya sighed. Why hadn't someone told her ahead of time that boys could be so difficult? If only she had known before how hard they could be...

Leaning closer Wuya followed the boy's longing gaze towards the sleeping city. Hugging the boy closer Wuya whispered into his ear, "What is it that they have that you want?" Rising she tugged at Raimundo's hand pulling him up. "What do you want that they have?" She asked again.

Raimundo looked towards the city one last time, sighing before answering. "Friends..." Raimundo whispered into the wind as tears glimmered in his dark emerald eyes.

Fighting a sudden urge to shove the boy off of the cliff Wuya stepped in front of the Brazilian breaking his gaze with the city. Dull eyes stared into hers as the Heylin witch cupped the boy's cheek. Teen aged boys were so easy and so predictable, Wuya smirked as a new plan formulated. If she played it right she could end up with not just Raimundo by her side but also the destruction of the Xiaolin monks.

"How about if they were to come with us," Wuya hugged the boy close to her, "then you all could be together forever and still have everything you ever wanted."

Pulling away Raimundo stared at the fiery eyes before him, try as he might the boy could not decipher their true intent. In his gut Rai knew that it was a trick. A horrible plot...

...But still he wanted what she promised, even if it was an empty promise. So against the nagging pit in his stomach Raimundo nodded eagerly, his eyes glowing brightly.

Smiling Wuya nodded before holding out her hand, "Then shall we start heading to them?" Raimundo grasped the Heylin's hand holding it tightly as he walked to Wuya's side, where he would remain as long as his friends would. "So Raimundo, are you sure that this is what you want?"

The boy nodded before swallowing hard. "As long as my friends are with me then yes."

Wuya smiled brightly as she squeezed the boy's hand. "Don't worry they always will be right next to you." '_Though how is still to be seen,_' Wuya sneered in her head as she turned to the teen boy. Reaching up she cupped the warm cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin. Slowly she leaned closer, her hand cupping the boy's cheek, as she pressed her lips against Raimundo's. The Brazilian gasped as he felt the chaste kiss on his lips. Before he knew it Wuya had pulled away and was slowly walking away, leaving a stunned boy to stare at the retreating back.

'_I hope I made the right decision,_' Raimundo wondered hazily as he turned back to the sleeping city.

_x-x-x-_

Alright so yeah I wasn't really feeling this but it would not leave me alone. No flames about the pairing now! I warned you enough I think...Other then that reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
